lebensgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
My Story
'My Story '''ist eine Geschichte, die ausschließlich aus umgeschriebenen Liedern besteht. Es gibt keinen richtigen Text wie in anderen Geschichten, sondern sie besteht nur aus zehn englischen Songs, die von DasKleineMädchen umgeschrieben wurden. Jedoch erzählen diese umgeschriebenen Songs alle zusammen eine bestimmte Geschichte. Sie werden jeweils in einer bestimmten Situation von einer Person aus der Geschichte gesungen, ähnlich wie in einem Musical. Zusammenfassung In "My Story" geht es um ein jugendliches Mädchen namens Marina, über das nicht besonders viel bekannt ist. Sie verliert durch einen Autounfall ihre Mutter und ist sehr verzweifelt durch den plötzlichen Tod der ihr so viel bedeutenden Person. Nun bräuchte sie die Hilfe und den Trost ihres Vaters umso mehr, doch dieser ist mit sich selbst beschäftigt und versinkt vollkommen in seiner Trauer. Marina fühlt sich alleingelassen und weiß keinen Ausweg mehr. Gleichzeitig macht sie eine Therapie bei einem Psychologen, der nach einiger Zeit ein Gespräch mit dem Vater möchte. Er erklärt dem Vater, wie schlecht es um seine Tochter steht und dass er unbedingt helfen muss. Der Vater geht nach Hause, fest entschlossen, sich ihr mehr zu widmen, doch als er nach Hause kommt, sieht er Marina auf dem Boden liegen. Sie hat sich, als er nicht da war, die Pulsader aufgeschnitten, um sich umzubringen, weil sie nicht weiterwusste. Ihr Vater ruft den Notarzt, aber es ist schon zu viel Zeit vergangen und Marina stirbt. Grund für die Namenswahl Der Name wurde aus zwei Gründen gewählt: erstens, weil er einfach passt, da er ja die Geschichte von Marina erzählt ("my story" = "meine Geschichte") und zweitens, weil das letzte Lied, das gesungen wird, ebenfalls "My story" heißt (im Original heißt es "The Story"). Dieser Song hat eine besondere Bedeutung für die Geschichte, da Marina darin ihre Handlungsmotive erläutert. Aufbau / Einzelne Songs 1. Chasing Minds ''(im Original: "Chasing cars" von Snow Patrol) Dieses Lied wird von Marina gesungen, als sie mit ihrem Vater am Krankenbett ihrer Mutter steht, die nun verstorben ist. Es ist an den Vater gerichtet. Inhaltlich geht es darum, dass sie sich fragt, wie der Vater handeln würde, wenn Marina ebenfalls nicht mehr leben würde. Sie bittet ihn gleichzeitig indirekt, ihr zu helfen, diese Situation durchzustehen. Das Lied spielt eine wichtige Rolle, da es einen indirekten Ausblick aufs Ende der Geschichte enthält, da Marina am Ende tatsächlich stirbt und der Vater sie daliegen sieht, genau so, wie Marina es in diesem Song beschreibt. 2. Grace (im Original ebenfalls "Grace"; hier die Version von Sara Ramirez verwendet) Dieses Lied wird von Marina gesungen, als sie mit ihrem Vater am Grab ihrer Mutter steht, die soeben beerdigt wurde. Sie richtet es an ihre Mutter. Inhaltlich singt sie über ihre Gefühle und Gedanken, die durch den Tod der Mutter hervorgerufen wurden, und beschreibt, wie dieses Ereignis ihre Welt zerstört hat. 3. The Dream (im Original: "The Scientist" von Coldplay) Dieses Lied wird von Marinas Vater gesungen, als er mit Marina am Grab seiner Frau steht, die soeben beerdigt wurde. Er singt es unmittelbar auf Marinas Song "Grace" folgend und richtet es an seine Frau. Genau wie seine Tochter eben singt er über seine Gefühle und Gedanken, allerdings liegt der Fokus dieses Liedes auf dem vorherigen Leben und wie schön es sich für ihn anfühlte. Besonders oft wird wiederholt, dass er niemals daran dachte, dass er und seine Frau jemals auseinandergerissen werden könnten und dass dies jetzt so plötzlich eintrat. 4. Small World (im Original: "Mad world" von Gary Jules) Dieses Lied wird von Marina in einer Sitzung mit ihrem Psychologen gesungen und richtet sich auch an diesen. Sie erklärt in dem Song, was sie fühlt und denkt. Dabei liegt der Fokus auf ihrem Vater und darauf, wie er sich verhält. Marina vergleicht, was sie sich von ihm wünschen würde und was er tut und man merkt eindeutig die großen Unterschiede dabei. Das Lied ist insofern wichtig, da es den Ausgangspunkt für die spätere Handlung wie z.B. das Gespräch zwischen Psychologe und Vater bildet und außerdem das Verhalten des Vaters beschreibt. 5. Always Breathe (im Original: "Breathe (2AM)" von Anna Nalick) Dieses Lied wird von Marinas Psychologen gesungen, als dieser ein "Elterngespräch" mit Marinas Vater führt. Er erzählt dem Vater, wie sich seine Tochter fühlt. Dabei bringt er auch Ausschnitte aus der letzten Sitzung mit Marina ein, in denen er beschreibt, wie sie sich verhalten hat und wie sie sich ausgedrückt hat. Der Psychologe redet auf den Vater ein und bittet ihn, sich darum zu kümmern, da es für Marina bald zu spät sein könne. "Always breathe" ist der einzige Song, der weder von Marina noch von ihrem Vater gesungen wird. 6. Talking To Your Soul (im Original: "Talking to the moon" von Bruno Mars) Dieses Lied wird von Marina gesungen, als sie in der Küche sitzt, während ihr Vater bei ihrem Psychologen ist, und ein Messer in der Hand hält. Sie beschließt, sich umzubringen, da sie keinen anderen Weg mehr sieht, und richtet den Song an ihre Mutter. Inhaltlich geht es darum, dass sie hofft, ihre Mutter nach ihrem eigenen Tod endlich wiederzusehen und dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie von ihrem emotionalen Leiden erlöst wird. 7. How To Save Her Life (im Original: "How to save a life" von The Fray) Dieses Lied wird von Marinas Vater gesungen, während er nach Hause geht und auch als er das Haus betritt und Marina sieht. Es geht darum, dass er beschließt, was er tun wird, wenn er heimkommt, was er zu Marina sagen wird und wie er sein Verhalten ändern wird. Dabei scheint er sehr entschlossen. Dann kommt jedoch alles anders, da er beim Heimkommen Marina in der Küche auffindet, blutend am Fußboden liegend, und registriert, dass sie versucht hat sich umzubringen. Er macht sich Vorwürfe und fragt sich, warum er nicht früher bemerkt hat, dass sie seine Hilfe braucht. 8. Now They Operate (im Original: "How we operate" - hier Kevin McKidd's Version verwendet) Dieses Lied wird von Marina gesungen, während sie operiert wird und auf ihren eigenen Körper herabsieht. Inhaltlich geht es darum, dass sie fest davon überzeugt ist, zu sterben und dass sie findet, nur sie selbst könne entscheiden, ob ihr Körper weiterlebe oder nicht. Am Ende realisiert sie allerdings, dass dieser Theorie nach auch ihre Mutter sich damals für das Sterben entschieden haben müsste. Was genau Marina über diese Erkenntnis denkt, wird nicht klar, da das Lied an dieser Stelle endet. 9. What I've Done (im Original auch "What I've done"; von Linkin Park) Dieses Lied wird von Marinas Vater gesungen, während Marina operiert wird und er im Warteraum sitzt, auf die Chirurgen wartend, die ihm sagen sollen, ob die Operation gelungen ist oder nicht. Er ist wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, dass er sich nicht um seine Tochter gekümmert hat, obwohl sie ihn brauchte. Seine Trauer steigert sich in Verzweiflung, während er realisiert, dass er sagen kann, so viel er will, ändern wird es trotzdem nichts. 10. My Story (im Original: "The Story"; hier die Version von Sara Ramirez) Dieses Lied wird von Marinas Geist gesungen, als ihr Vater ihren toten Körper betrachtet und Marinas Geist neben ihr steht. Sie richtet den Song an ihn und erklärt darin, warum sie das getan hat, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, was sie gedacht hat. Das Lied ist bedeutend für die Handlung, da es Marinas Motive besser erklärt und auch kleine Rückblicke in die Zeit zwischen der Beerdigung der Mutter und Marinas Selbstmordversuch gibt. In dem Lied wird immer wieder die Zeile "I did that due to you" wiederholt, was frei übersetzt "Ich habe das wegen dir getan" bedeutet. Ob das als Vorwurf gegenüber dem Vater oder rein als Erklärung gemeint ist, ist allerdings nicht mal der Autorin selbst richtig klar. Trivia *In der ganzen Geschichte wird nur ein einziger Song weder von Marina noch von ihrem Vater gesungen. *Alle Songs sind im Original von verschiedenen Bands oder Sängern, keine Band bzw kein Sänger wird doppelt verwendet. Kategorie:Von DasKleineMädchen Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Geschichten